


R-Danganronpa

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Despair, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), oocness because well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Mistakes were made.Several of them, that later tainted the world in despair.





	R-Danganronpa

“Hey,“ she greeted, “You look so lonely. Wanna hang out with me?“

 

“...Sure.“

 

That was the first mistake.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you seriously writing a diary?“

 

“Why not?“

 

“Wow, it just... wow alright that's totally what someone like you would do.“

 

“Someone _like me_?“ he stared at her incredulously while she giggled.

 

After that, a comfortable silence ensued for a while.

 

“Have you heard of despair?“

 

“Despair?“

 

“You know, the thing you feel when... people you love die or suffer or... something.“

 

“Sorry... But I really don't get it.“

 

“You will... one day. Probably.“

 

The second mistake was continuing their shared conversations, even if they seemed weird sometimes.

 

* * *

 

 

“What... what are you doing with my sister?! Hey! What did you _do_ to her?!“

 

“I drugged her... it was really not that hard when she let her guard down.“

 

“Stop it– _don't_ –“

 

“Can you feel it? The _despair_?“

 

“What the fuck... _happened_ to you...?“

 

“Isn't it wonderful? And soon, the whole world will be painted in a deep red, drowning the world in despair!“

 

“Seriously– _stop_!“

 

The girl was limp in her captor's arms, a knife pressed against her throat expertly.

 

“Will you help me with my plan?“

 

“That's _bullshit_! I would _never_ –“

 

“Does that mean you don't have a problem with me killing your sister?“

 

“W-Wait– If I help you, will you let her go?“

 

The girl was let go, falling onto the hard ground beneath, with a bit of blood flowing out of the wound on her throat.

 

“Will you?“

 

“...F-Fine. Just. Don't you dare hurt me or my sister!“

 

The third mistake was thinking that the plan would never work anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

“That's Kamukura Izuru!“

 

Kamukura looked at the both of them, before he turned his head away again, disinterested as he looked at the monitors in front of him, displaying the chaos on the outside.

 

“Okay so I had that plan to make our upperclassmen fall into despair...“

 

The fourth mistake was not stopping the plan at this point in time.

 

* * *

 

 

“How dare you...! How dare you do that to my sister...!“

 

“Whatever did I do?“

 

“I will kill you for–“

 

“Stop! Don't do it!“

 

“Why shouldn't I–“

 

Arms enveloped her in a warm embrace, so untypical for her sister, “Don't... don't do it... I don't... want to lose you as well...“

 

“How cute... What would happen if I were to kill her, I wonder?“

 

“Please don't! No!“

 

“You know, you've changed since I met you. Now you're a crybaby... Not that I don't like it. Hey, are you on the edge of despair yet?“

 

Her sister looked down. “You don't... have to do this... You– _We_ can still stop this.“

 

“No, no we can't. It's... already too late. I want to at least keep you safe. Please, allow me to keep you safe this _one time_.“

 

“We can still stop this, and that's not a lie, but for that, you would have to work together with me.“

 

“We... can?“

 

Before the short-haired girl could answer, however, she had a bullet in her head – killing her instantly.

 

“Oh how wonderful! Now you felt the despair crushing down on your being, right? Eradicating the last bit of hope in a human being is always the best...“

 

Swirling eyes were the norm for Ultimate Despairs.

 

He had them.

 

She didn't.

 

The fifth mistake was continuing to help the plan.

 

The plan to taint the world in red– despair.

 

* * *

 

 

“My name's Naegi Makoto! It's nice to meet you!“ he said, smiling softly.

 

It went on like this for a while. People introducing themselves.

 

“Hey! My name is Maizono Sayaka and– hey, aren't you–“ Maizono said, being the last one to introduce herself, her eyes widening in recognition before they were interrupted by Monokuma.

 

“Hello everyone, my name is Monokuma and I'm the headmaster of this academy!“

 

* * *

 

 

_Pain._

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Kirigiri?“

 

Said girl turned around to greet the newcomer. “What is it?“

 

“I... think I remember something. Something really, really important.“

 

“...' _Remember_ '?“

 

* * *

 

 

“So... you were the Mastermind all along?!“ Asahina screeched terrified, betrayal and shock written all over her face.

 

Only Maizono and Kuwata had died. They then decided to hold a trial to reveal the mastermind.

 

“W-What are you saying?! I could _never_ be–!“

 

“We have evidence.“

 

“...The diary? Oh, what a shame... I was found out and my great plan was destroyed... how despairful... Well, at least my plan to coat the world in despair succeeded I guess!“ was the answer they received, “But who was the one to remember, I wonder? _Don't tell me_ – How despairful! I-I should've seen this coming a mile away, ahahaha! It's voting time I guess!“

 

“I'm sorry...“

 

“This is my end! It's such a despairful end, don't you think?!“

 

“I'm sorry Mukuro...“

 

“Goodbye everyone! I _hope_ you'll survive in the scary real world!“

 

“And...“ she said as she saw Naegi getting executed in front of her very eyes, “I'm sorry Naegi. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you.“

 

 

 

 

 

“Enoshima,“ Kirigiri called her when everyone left the room, “Will you come as well?“

 

She deserved to be executed as well. She deserved to be killed– “ _We can still stop this._ “

 

But no, she would stop this. Try to stop it. Once and for all.

 

 

For Mukuro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
